


Taking Care

by Boogermeister



Series: Taking Care Wincest [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Bartender Dean, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, College Student Sam, Creampie, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Exhibitionism, Fluffy Ending, Funny, Happy Sam, Happy Sex, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Multiple Orgasms, Pervy Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean, Top Sam, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogermeister/pseuds/Boogermeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and his twin brother Damien(aka Demon!Dean) both love to tease and prank on their baby brother Sam in more ways than one. Damien, being the dominant twin, often drags Sam into his liaisons and makes his better half to join on the fun! Wincest, Threesome, PWP Demon!DeanxDeanxSam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> New Story, New take on Demon!Dean before the start of season 10! As you notice, I made him as a separate character and named him Damien since it sounded close to 'demon'! I hope that you enjoy my take on it in this story!

Taking Care by **Boogermeister**

The early morning sun peeked through the curtains of Sam Winchester's bedroom. The law school student was on his back, his chestnut-colored shoulder-length hair was spread out on his pillow as he slept rather calmly, He needed to wake up soon but after pulling another all-nighter of studying his subconscious mind egged him into resting for at least the next half hour.

But it didn't seem that he would get that privilege, as he sleepily felt something groping around his crotch area. He sighed deeply, but he didn't rouse. He thought he was still sleeping but.... He couldn't help but letting out a soft moan when something warm yet rough grasped around his partially aroused member. "A-ah.... ahh...." he moaned out softly. It was strange.... It couldn't be this real.... "Ah...."

It must be a dream.... There had been times where he would be aroused in his dream, usually with two men whom he knew of. It was usually one or the other, either one of them would give him the pleasure that he would never thought he needed when they first started some years back. Like right now.... when he suddenly felt a wet engulfing feeling over his hard erection.

"Ah....!"

He squirmed a bit, something was holding down his hips. No, wait, something wasn't right.... "Nngghhh.... W-what....?" he mumbled, the sleep spell was easing away from his mind.

"Hmmm...."

"Wha.... wh-what....?! Ahh....!" Sam gasped out sharply, when the wet feeling swallowed around him with a deep humming against the hardened flesh. That made his hazel-green eyes snap open. "F-f-fuck....!" he gasped, glaring wide-eyed in disbelief at the large lumpy form shifting underneath the bedsheet. "Shit! Wh-what the fuck....?!" Tearing the sheet away, he caught sight of a pair of narrowed mischievous eyes staring back.

".... Da.... Damien....?!" he scowled in embarrassed surprise. The man sucking him off merely blinked before letting go of him with a sloppy pop.

"Hm.... G'morning, baby brother...." rumbled the man between his legs with a big toothy grin.

"Wha-- get the fuck out of my bed! Why're you-- Ahh! Uhnn....!" Sam moaned out when Damien went back to work. He grasped at the spiky dark bronze hair, not wanting to enjoy it at the moment. Where was Dean, how come he didn't step in to stop this teasing action....? "F-fuck....! D-Damien, please....!" he panted, the muscles in his lower stomach tightened up. "Ah! Shit...!"

"Mmh! Mmh, fuck....!" growled Damien the moment the law student climaxed, but he was quick to swallow down the release before letting go of the now deflated member. "Ohh.... guess that's the good part of waking up, huh, Sammy....?" he grinned with his teasing husky voice.

He was responded with a sudden knee to the face, and he gritted in pain and rubbed at his sore nose. "You prick! That's not how I wanted to wake up, asswipe....!" scowled Sam, attempting to pull up his pants. But Damien recovered in time to prevent him to.

"Heh, why not....? You were enjoying it, Sammy," he grinned at him, and Sam realized when the other man straddled around his waist that he was clad only in his boxers. Boxers that were sporting a very prominent tent.

"Damien.... Come on, man, I got to get to school in about.... an hour from now," groaned Sam, taking a quick glance at his phone that was next to him. "Can't you bother me another time?"

"Huh? But it's my turn, Dean had you last," huffed Damien.

"Yeah but that was because I had some free time on Friday and you had your shift at the bar," he scoffed at him.

"So? I want you now--"

"Fuck off, I got to get ready," scoffed Sam, about to push him off but Damien grabbed him by the wrists and pinned him down. The man's green-gold eyes gleamed with lust as he leaned down to kiss his lips. "Mmh! Mm-mmhhh....!" Sam moaned into the rough tongue-tangling kiss. With such a crude attitude, Damien was a passionate impulsive guy as he then trailed the sharp nips around the jawline and down his neck. "P-please.... Damien.... I can't afford any hickeys," panted the brunet.

"Really? Then you must make a deal with me, Sammy...." rumbled Damien.

"N-no...." His deals would always end up being crazy, and Sam didn't want that. The last time it had happened, he thought he had broken his spine from one of his games. He had to lie to his teachers that he slipped on mopped floor from the terrible back pain. As if he wanted to explain that he had an accident of Damien attempted to have his legs wrapped around him while having sex standing up, even though Sam's heavier weight messed them up.

"No? Well I guess you hafta do the Walk of Shame to school with these whore kisses," he chuckled darkly, with a harsh suck against his collarbone.

"N-no! Okay, okay....! I'll make a deal, fuck....!" gasped Sam and in an instant Damien let go of his wrists.

"Good, baby brother.... Now, turn around and spread those sexy cheeks for me," he grinned.

"Wha-- no, Damien, I can't have sex right now!" he scoffed.

"I know," smirked Damien with his eyes darkly gleaming, and Sam knew that look and he gulped. He regretted of taking the deal now. "I have better plans for you today...."

"D-damn it...." gasped Sam. Why does Damien do this to him....? How does him and Dean play with him like this, and in the end Sam himself enjoyed it? Guess he couldn't blame himself for it.

After all, he loved both of his older brothers, who happened to be twins. Although this one, who was now groping his behind, was making him annoyed for being suckered into the deal. """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Drinking his coffee, Dean raised an eyebrow as he watched Sam squirming uncomfortably in his seat. Sitting across the small kitchen table from him, he then glanced at his older twin next to him who was scarfing down bacon with greasy fingers. Something obviously happened; he wouldn't know since earlier he was cooking breakfast with headphones on full blast on classic rock. Damien certainly wasn't talking, but judging from the slightly smug look on his face, he had done something to Sam.

".... You couldn't put on pants before eating?" Dean questioned his brother.

"Fuck off, I washed my hands afterwards," huffed Damien.

"From jerking off?" he frowned.

"Why's that your problem? You were busy playing housewife and Sammy was getting ready for school," he grumbled, stuffing a slice of buttered toast into his mouth.

"Well.... define getting ready, 'cause you must've done something to him," frowned Dean before glancing over at his squirming brother. "Let me guess.... you got scammed into another Damien's devious deal, huh?"

".... I-I don't want to talk about it," mumbled Sam, avoiding Damien's smirking glance. To a stranger's eyes, Damien and Dean would look identical to one another. Freckles, pretty lips, flannels, even the pentagram tattoo over their hearts. But that could go so far with each personality going in different directions well as their appearance. Whereas Dean's golden bronze hair was in a neat crew cut fashion, Damien's hair was darker and spikier as if he had just rolled out of bed and didn't bother to comb it. And Dean's eyes were a bright emerald-green, while his slightly older twin had eyes with a golden hue to the green.

Their tastes in music were also slightly different. Classic rock and 80s metal for Dean, trash and death metal for Damien. But the one thing they had in common, though.... was having a hard time enjoying his breakfast. But Sam ate much of his food before getting up, nearly shuddering when he felt a pang in his lower back. "Thanks for the meal, Dean," he nodded, grabbing for his bag as he walked out of the kitchen area.

"Wait, you forgot something, Sam...." Dean said as he got up and followed after him.

"Really, what--" Sam blinked in surprise when his older brother gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh.... mmhhh...." he moaned softly when he was then kissed on his lips, stiffened a little when a strong arm wrapped around his waist. Even though he was a few inches taller, Sam instantly felt smaller in his hold as he kissed back. He could taste the strong bitter taste of coffee on his tongue. "Mm, come on, I need to go, Dean...."

"Yeah...." breathed Dean, breaking off the kiss as he gave him a folded twenty. "Here's you lunch money, kid," he smirked. "Have a good day, okay?"

"Sure, Dean--"

"He's mine today, asshole," Damien huffed, suddenly wrapping his arms around Sam. He proved it with a partial erection pressing against his behind, and Sam shuddered in surprise. His narrowed eyes glared at Dean, who glared back almost challengingly. "C'mon, Dean, I hadn't had him for over the past week.... I need some fun before my shift tonight."

"Whatever, I just hope that one of your little schemes wouldn't interrupt his schoolwork today," frowned Dean.

"Um, guys.... can both of you let go of my ass and dick so I can leave....?" huffed Sam. Apparently, Damien was rubbing his hand over the denim-clad crotch while Dean had his caressing underneath the back pocket during the stare-down.

"If Damien let go first," challenged Dean.

"You let go, I told you that little Sammy's mine for today," grinned Damien. "Isn't that right, bitch....?" he rumbled to his younger brother's ear, emphasizing it with a quick buck against his butt.

"Ahh....! Get off, get off...!" scowled Sam, pushing both of them off. "I'm going to be late! Geez....!"

"Goddamn it, Damien," Dean frowned at his smirking twin, as they watched Sam rushing to leave out of the apartment they all shared. "So.... what is it this time? A fucking butt plug?" he questioned him, ignoring the sound of the door slamming shut.

"Nah, I didn't have time to fuck him to do that afterwards, but it's something else," he smirked. Dean merely frowned and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was related to this guy. "Speaking of something else.... You don't hafta go to the garage until noon, right? grinned Damien as he stepped up to his younger twin. "We got plenty of time, Dean--"

"Sorry, dumbass, I gotta turn in early," Dean smirked this time. "Guess you'll be all alone with no one to play with this dick of yours," he teased, slipping his hand into the opening of his boxers to touch the semi-erection. Damien nearly growled, his teeth gritting when it was pulled out and being stroked off in a lazy manner. "Tch, for a tough guy, you're Jell-O when I do this to you, admit it...." chuckled Dean.

"Same goes for you when I fuck that tight little hole of yours, Dean," growled Damien, his already husky voice dripping deeper as he leaned for a kiss but Dean nimbly moved his head away

"Sorry but I ain't gonna kiss you since your breath smells like a pig's ass," he chuckled. With his twin's erection now standing at full attention, Dean let go of him before stepping back. "If it makes you feel any better, my shift'll end early. That is, if you can be that patient to wait for me."

"Oh, fuck you, you're gonna leave me hard like this?" groaned Damien. Dean chuckled a bit, before giving him a peck on the freckled nose.

"You tease Sam, I tease you, what's wrong with that?" he grinned, as he walked past him to clean up the kitchen. His twin groaned, glaring down at the sight of the denim-covered behind. There was no way that he was going to stay in the house all day and wait for either of them to come back. But in the meantime, he needed to take care of his personal problem once again, as he walked down the hallway for the bathroom.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"H-hello....? I'm home...." Panting softly, Sam stepped into the apartment. He closed the door behind him and let out a sigh. Today was.... exhausting. He couldn't concentrate during classes and study sessions, he felt so clammy and sweaty that he feared someone might suggest him to the infirmary. Clutching at his lower stomach, Sam moaned a bit as he stumbled past the kitchen for the living room area. He half-expected Damien slumped on the couch with one hand on the TV remote and the other inside his jeans.

It was the usual pattern, Dean as a mechanic working the day while Damien just lazed around until his evening shift manning the local bar. But Sam heard nothing as the TV was off and the couch was empty. He frowned, not because of his brother's absence. But now he was left with the problem Damien given him, as he moaned again. "Shit...."

Maybe he should go to his room and deal with it himself, as he turned for the short hallway. It ached with each step, but when he got closer to his room, he suddenly heard muffled sounds of rock music behind the closed door of the twins' bedroom across from his. It must be Dean, Sam thought. Who else would listen to Van Halen at the moment?

It should be safe, as he opened the door. "De.... Dean, you in there?" he called out over the music. On one of the beds, Dean was reclined against his pillows while reading a month-old magazine. His older brother perked up and grinned in greeting.

"Hey there, Sammy," he grinned, taking off the music. "There something you want?"

"Um, is Damien here?" he mumbled.

"Nope, my guess is as good as yours, probably up to no good," sighed Dean. Noticing Sam's distress, he got up and walked up to him. ".... Now can you tell me what's going on? I know this is one of that asswipe's plans with you but I gotta know, man."

"Well, it's.... Can you come to the bathroom with me, Dean?" muttered Sam, holding back a moan as he shivered.

"Shit, Sammy, what's going on with you? Don't tell me he stuck something up your ass," he frowned in slight confusion.

"Actually...."

"What the shit? You for real?"

"It was either that or hickeys, at least nobody can see it," huffed Sam as he moved for the bathroom and Dean followed after him.

"But to have that all day during school, that's quite an endurance," he scoffed in disbelief. Closing the door after they entered the bathroom, Dean watched his little brother taking off his jacket and shirt. Being taller and a tad more muscular than the twins, Sam was undoubtedly submissive to them, as he placed his large hands at Dean's waist. "Hm, Sammy....?"

"It.... It kinda hurts, Dean...." he panted softly. "No matter how hard I tried not to move so much.... it kept going deeper."

"What keeps going deeper, Sammy....?" murmured Dean, nearly grunting in surprise when Sam ground his hips against his stomach. "Oh, you tried not to get a boner all day long, baby brother? Is that it....?" he questioned. But Sam didn't need to answer when his brother's hands reached to undo the jeans. Under the boxer-brief, the taller man was only partially hard at the moment as Dean palmed him.

"Dean...." panted Sam.

"You're not a very good bitch, Sammy," he rumbled, rubbing over the manhood. "Damien claims you for today yet you're turning to me. Do you want me to fuck you, is that it?"

"I really don't give a fuck...." he moaned quietly. "Our brother's always all talk, and you know it."

"If you think so.... Turn around and let me see...." Dean grinned lightly. Sam nodded and did so, bracing his hands against the small countertop of the sink. "Shit, Sammy, you're so tense.... You gotta relax for this, okay?" rumbled Dean, slowly pulling down the jeans.

"O-okay...."

"Okay, I'll-- huh.... This is something," Dean muttered in surprise when he pulled down the jeans completely. On his younger brother's right thigh was a taut leather girdle, and attached to it was a thin string leading up to the snug boxer-brief where it disappeared underneath. "Man, where does Damien get his shit from?"

"Obviously from a sex store...." moaned Sam, shuddering when Dean then removed the underwear. "Ahh.... careful, Dean," he panted as the rough hands trailed down the spine of his back. But Dean chuckled a little when he then grasped at the cheeks and carefully pulled them apart. The string disappeared right into the dry puckered entrance, and the older brother scoffed in slight amusement.

"Well.... Damien's got some explaining to do," he sighed.

"Please, Dean...." panted Sam.

"Please nothing," chuckled Dean, removing his hands away. "Whatever our asshole brother did to you, I can't intervene at this point."

"But.... Ahh, fuck...."

"But.... what I can do, is to give you some kinda relief another way...." he ginned lightly. "Turn around, Sammy...." Whining a bit, Sam did so and Dean chuckled a little at the sight of his erection now standing at full attention. "How did you keep this in all day long, Sammy?" For being the youngest brother, Sam's manhood was just slightly bigger than either of the twins'. It was throbbing and twitching, with pre-come welling up already.

"You're just gonna suck me off, is that it?" panted Sam, with a small coyful smile.

"Hmm, I could that...." Dean responded with a kiss on his lips. "Or you could just fuck me. It's been a while since my baby brother rammed me in here. You can choose either one, Sam...." They kissed again, with Sam's large hands grasping at Dean's denim-covered cheeks while Dean trailed one down his strong stomach with his fingers tickled at the fine dark hair right underneath his navel. Their tongues tangled with one another, the younger brother could taste the peppery flavor of burger from Dean's eager mouth.

"Hmm... a-after you suck me off, then I can fuck you," mumbled Sam.

"Greedy, aren't you....?" But instead of saying yes, the older brother got down on one knee as he grasped the hard organ. He didn't waste any time to take half of it into his mouth. Sam moaned, his body clenched up from both the wet feeling around him and and nudging one inside him.

"F-f-fuck....!" he gasped, shuddering when his older brother ran his tongue against the veins. He glanced down, seeing the bright green eyes gleaming back before Dean slowly pulled away. "Oh! Ahh....!" moaned Sam as Dean went back down, relaxing his gag reflex as he swallowed around him. "Ahh, Dean.... so good...." he moaned deeply, one hand grasping the sink counter and the other grabbing at the cropped hair.

"Hmmm....!" Dean hummed deeply, gradually moving his head back and forth on the hot member, his hands gripping at the taut thighs.

"Don't stop.... please, don't stop," panted Sam in a repetitive mutter. Dean was a lot more skillful with fellatio than Damien. But that was because the older twin was the most dominant of the brothers, as he was always the top. In a pattern of the sucking, Dean swallowed around the engorged member, tasting the slight bitterness of the seminal fluid.

It was fun to do this to his little brother, ever since he and Damien had pulled him into their secret when Sam was 17. They knew that he was attractive to boys but they weren't surprised of Sam's willingness of getting into their unorthodox relationship after he had walked in on them having sex. Maybe because their baby brother had knew all along; Damien often wasn't a very subtle lover through thin walls, anyway.

Inhaling through his nose, Dean then moaned as he palmed over his arousal that was restrained under his jeans. He needed release, but he didn't want to stop giving Sam this much pleasure. They were only halfway through when Sam's grip on his hair lessened as the taller man buckled a little. "Dean.... Oh, fuck, you're so good...." he panted. "But.... please, hurry up...."

Whether Sam was impatient to have him bent over or there was a good chance that Damien could come home at any minute and catch them in the act. Either way, Dean was happy to oblige as he rubbed over his inner thigh. The hand soon reached to touch his balls and Sam shivered at the gentle fondling, before it moved deeper back. Guhh....! Fuck, Dean....!" gasped Sam.

Dean seemingly smiled around his little brother's member. His fingers curled around the string and tugged at it, causing more shiver throughout Sam's body. It was a terrible tease, deliberately and slowly pulling down the _thing_ inside of him. The inner muscles clenched in slight relief, but it wasn't enough. Dean pulled away, his pretty lips pursed around the tip as his tongue wiggled at the slit before going back down on him. He could see the stomach muscles tightening up every few moments.

Sam was getting close, judging by his debauched panting face as watery hazel-green eyes gazed down on him. "So good, Dean.... Ah, so good...." he moaned, licking his lips almost pleadingly. "Can't wait to fuck you, so please hurry...." Dean couldn't help but moaned around the hardness at the thought of it. He remembered when they first pulled Sam into this, of how he had taken the inexperienced teen who came the instant he was inside his older brother. The embarrassing way of losing his virginity was forgotten soon afterwards when Damien decided to screw him.

With the years going by, Sam learned how to control his orgasm with the twins. But right now.... he was close to losing it because of Damien's games, as he now used both hands to grab onto his brother's hair. Dean was nearly caught by surprise but relaxed when Sam bucked forward, pushing himself down his lax throat and Dean let him.

"Mm! Mmhhh....!" he purred. Sam growled with gritted teeth as he bucked several more times, before going completely still.

"Grahhh....!" he groaned out the instant it happened, and Dean felt the splurt of hot thick semen filling up his mouth and throat. The older brother quickly swallowed it down, the mixture of his saliva and the fluid drooling out of his sore mouth. "Fuck.... fuck...." groaned Sam, his legs shuddered as he came again.

"Hmmmh...." Dean loved how Sam would take control. The fingers were tugging a tad too tight on his hair but he didn't mind. He moaned deeply, swallowing and tasting as the member soon went soft. "Hmm...."

"Good.... good...." sighed Sam in utter relief. "So good, Dean...."

"Hm.... You're just as good, too, Sammy," moaned Dean, after letting go with a wet slick pop. "Is that any better....?"

"A little.... Just give me a little time then I'll get it back up for you...." Sam panted with a slight smile.

"Good--"

"What's this? You guys started the party without me?" The amused husky voice caught them by surprise as Sam looked up with widened eyes. Damien was leaning against the doorway of the bathroom, sporting a shit-eating grin as he was palming over his aroused crotch. "Well, well, I expected that our baby brother would break down and come to you for a good fuck, Dean," smirked Damien.

"Tch, of course, you asshole...." Dean huffed, licking his lips. "You weren't here so he asked me."

"Even though I said that I'm gonna have him this time?" his twin grinned."Y'know, I'm not sure who's the bigger slut outta the two of you. But since you've always enjoyed Sammy's big dick up your ass, I suppose it's you, Dean." Dean resisted the urge of rolling his eyes before Sam let go of his hair and he stood up.

"Fine, I'm sorry but we didn't do anything except me sucking him off," he huffed. "All right, Damien? You can still have your day--"

"Nah, I changed my mind, bro," Damien shook his head. "I caught the ending in time, and I gotta say, it's been a while since I've seen both of you being all nasty right in front of me." Both pairs of eyes blinked in slight confusion, before the older twin sauntered in. Damien then turned to Dean and leaned in for a kiss. Dean couldn't help but kiss back, swapping the saliva and fluids as his arousal grew.

"Hm...." he sighed then Damien pulled away. "Heh.... So, how was your day, Sammy?" he smirked at the flustered brother. "Did it hurt when you had to do your little law school projects, walking down the hallways and such? I bet you couldn't even piss without your cock being half hard."

".... So....?" Sam tried to frown, but his lower regions were saying otherwise as he felt it twitching at the teasing words.

"Aww, Sammy.... it'll be fun, I promise you that," rumbled Damien, his teeth white and sharp as he grinned fully. "Actually.... I think we'll turn this into a family affair, that's what I want now."

"Wh-what....?"

"Yeah, so what do you say, Dean?" he smirked, snaking an arm around his younger twin's waist.

"Huh? What?" frowned Dean.

"You still wanna get in on our little fun....?" grinned Damien, his green-gold eyes twinkled mischievously as he looked at him then at Sam, who gulped with apprehension. This couldn't good, even though he was getting more aroused at what was coming.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ahh! Ahh...! D-don't, it's going too far-- A-ah! Ahh!"

The pleasure was far too much for Sam, who was writhing in feverish sweat. His knees ached from being on all fours as he was leaning on his elbows. Dean's hands held his hips up, his bare legs draped over his brother's as he grunted with the thrusts. Despite taking the receiving end once in a while, Dean could be just as aggressive as Damien when it came to being the dominant one in sex. His freckled face was damp with sweat, his expression wretched with aroused concentration as he gritted his teeth.

"Fuck, Sammy.... Quit squeezing me so tight," he grunted.

"I can't-- ahh! Y-you keep pushing it in and it rubs against my-- oh, Dean, fuck!" moaned Sam, gasping for air as his hands clenched over the bedsheets.

"I'm being careful. But-- fuck, I know that both of you guys are enjoying this as much as I am," groaned Dean, as he bucked more. Sam moaned out. The thing.... it kept rubbing over the bundles of nerves even with his brother's slightly shallow thrusts.

"F-fuck...." panted Sam. His teary eyes glanced up at an additional sound of a lusty groan, and saw the sight of Damien fully nude and sitting on the chair right in front of the youngest brother's bed. His legs were wide open with one hand casually stroking off himself off. It was such a raunchy sight, to be turned on by his siblings screwing each other, but he was watching them like it was just another sports game, leaning back on the chair with a half smirk.

"He's right, Sammy.... You can't deny that me watching you getting drilled is turning you on," rumbled Damien, his thumb rubbing over the oozing slit as he resumed stroking. "I mean, after all, there had been times when you would watch me pounding Dean's tight hole. Remember how fun that was....?"

"Guhh.... Y-yeah...." panted Sam, his hard erection throbbed at the thought of the times he observed with enthrallment of Dean riding his older twin. One time, he once saw a dog collar on him and Dean moaned heatedly 'like a bitch begging to be bred' as Damien had him bent over with a leash in hand. The erotic images were cut off when the slick thrusts got deeper and he gasped out.

"Does it hurt, kid?" groaned Dean.

"N-no...."

"Good, can't have you damaged before my turn," smirked Damien. He stopped stroking and groaned as he then rested his arms over the back part of the chair. "Turn him over. He looks like he's about to collapse. But I wanna see him get taken fully...." Dean glanced at him briefly but nodded as he abruptly stopped.

"Hahh.... W-wait...." panted Sam, but he winced when Dean pulled out. Even though he was bigger than both of them, he let himself being maneuvered when Dean got off the bed and pushed him onto his back and positioned his lower body in front of Damien. He felt so empty inside for the moment aside from the toy still inside him.

"C'mon, baby bro, pull your legs back...." smirked the oldest twin, as Dean greased himself up with fresh lubricant nearby. "You know I wanna see your hole get taken like a slutty whore."

"Slut and whore mean the same, dumbass," huffed Dean.

"Just shut up before I change my mind and fuck you instead, sweetheart," Damien smirked back with a sly wink. Dean couldn't help smirk as well, as he got back onto the bed and pushed Sam's legs back.

"Ohhh.... Dean, fuck...." Sam moaned breathlessly when his brother slid right in. One of his knees hooked over Dean's arm as he gripped at the corded shoulders. "Kiss me, please...."

"Heh, you're so spoiled...." Dean grinned before complying. Sam tasted so good in their kiss, the lingering sweet taste of a fruit salad his little brother had eaten earlier was there. It was then Dean began rolling his hips and Sam moaned out softly. His hesitant sounds were coupled with the slick squelching noise of his already stretched entrance swallowing up the hard manhood.

"Fucking shit...." Damien growled, his voice dripping with deep lust at the angle. His untouched erection twitched with excitement but he didn't want to climax. Not yet, at least, as his eyes narrowed at Dean picking up the pace.

"Ahh....! Dean, shit....!" moaned Sam. His own weeping erection was rubbed between their stomachs and nearly whined with the urge to be touched.

"It feels good, baby brother....?" purred Dean, kissing and nipping at his jawline.

"Need.... t-touch. Down there...." he panted.

"No way, we want you to cum this way," he grinned. "Thought you'd learned that by now...."

"Please-- Ah!" Sam cried out when Dean purposely bucked harsher, the blunt toy jabbed at his prostate.

"Hurry this shit up and creampie that cute little bitch," Damien growled. His tone wasn't biting with impatience but his throbbing manhood was saying otherwise, pre-come dribbling out and trailing down the hot shaft. "So fucking hot, the both of you...." That made Dean shiver with delight and thrust faster and harder. Being bossed around by his older twin would always get to him like that.

"N-no....! Ah, Dean-- Hahh-ahh....!" Sam all but hollered at forcefulness, each thrust sending him over the edge with the toy jabbing at the sensitive nerves. It was getting far too much.... He couldn't take it any longer, as he attempted to reach down to get some relief.

"Ah, can't have you doing that now!" grinned Dean as he suddenly grabbed his wrist and pinned it down with the other one above his head. "Fuck, Sammy, I'm getting close.... Just need you to cum first, obviously...."

"But-- Ahhh....!" moaned Sam. So good, so good....!

"Save some of that singing for me, baby...." Damien smirked lecherously, with his eyes darken at the way his younger twin was ramming down on Sam. "C'mon, hurry...."

"Almost...." grunted Dean.

"Ah-ahh! I'm-- Ga-ahh....!" The youngest brother arched up his back and howled as he finally came, ribbons of hot semen squirted between them. His spasm caused his inner muscles to clench tightly around Dean. In turn, Dean groaned deeply and pushed in a few more thrusts before burying himself deep into him.

"F-f-fuck....!" he gritted into his climax. Sam flinched at the thick warm feeling coating his insides but moaned and panted as he then shuddered.

"Dean.... so full.... fuck...." he panted with absolute exhaustion.

"Shit...." wheezed Dean. He leaned down and lapped at his lips for a short but sloppy kiss. "It's Damien's turn.... You up for it, Sammy?"

"I.... I think so...." Dean smirked lightly at his answer before he slowly pulled out.

"Shit, I forgot you can cum like that, Dean," rumbled Damien with a short panting of his own. When his younger brother moved out of the way and plopped himself next to Sam, he could see the creamy white fluid leaking of the youngest's nearly gaping entrance. "Heh, doesn't matter, I could do twice of that amount...."

"I swear, you like to hear yourself talk...." sighed Dean, but he was ignored when Damien stood up and stretched and cracked his limbs. With tired but apprehensive eyes, Sam stared at the proudly standing manhood that was very eager to take him, before the oldest brother loomed between his long legs.

"Think it's time that we take out the little toy, right, Sammy?" he grinned as he twirled his fingers around the string and tugged at it. Sam gasped out and nearly convulsed when he felt it sliding out, causing more of the semen ooze out of him.

"Ah...." he panted out when it finally came out, a small egg-shaped toy that was inside him for the entire day.

"Tch, is that all....? Geez, Sam, overly dramatic as usual," Dean chuckled lightly.

"I'd like to see you try," Sam huffed tiredly and glared at him.

"I'd had bigger, courtesy of this asshole," he chuckled again.

"Yeah, and this asshole's about to fuck your asshole...." smirked Damien, climbing over Sam's body as he licked his lips. Sam shuddered when his brother prodded then pushed into his sore tender entrance hands-free. "F-fuck...." groaned Damien, rolling his hips forward.

"Please, Damien...." moaned Sam, but his lips were captured into a fierce but affectionate kiss. Not wanting to be ignored, Dean reached out to caress down the spine of his freckle-scattered back as Damien began to move. "Oh.... Fuck, Damien-- Ahh....! Please....!" Sam whined with pleasure, the older twin didn't start out slow like Dean.

"Fuck yeah....! You're still tight, you cute slut, even after Dean worked you over!" grunted Damien, wasting no time as he bucked fast and hard with his hands pushing back Sam's knees. Sam moaned with teary eyes, he had long forgotten of how animalistic he would get, especially after himself back from watching earlier. "Get hard for me, baby boy. That way, I can make you cum even harder...." he growled and Sam yelped out as his overworked prostate was jabbed at.

"Careful, idiot. He can't have so much marks on his body when he got school in the morning," muttered Dean. Apparently, watching his older twin dominating Sam was making him aroused and he stroked himself lightly.

"I know that...." grunted Damien, sweat forming above his eyebrows but he shook it off as he grinned down at his writhing brother. "You feel so good....! My cute little brother, I love you so much for this, fuck....!"

"Hahh.... I love you too, Damien...." moaned Sam, before glancing over at Dean. "You also, Dean...."

"Sure.... I love you too, Sammy," smirked the younger twin as he leaned down to kiss him.

"What about me, Dean....?" grinned Damien.

"You're a complete dick," Dean scoffed humorously.

"Love you back, baby...." he groaned, the wet stick remnants made it easier to go in and out as he bucked harder. Sam whined and panted. After two good orgasms, he could feel that he was getting hard once again. "Does it feel good, Sammy....? Being fucked like this without catching a break?" he chuckled.

"Ahhh....!" moaned Sam. He panted before his eyes caught sight of Dean getting to knees close to his head and petted through his damp hair.

"You're doing great, Sammy.... so good," he purred, the pre-come dripping as he jerked off over his face. The youngest brother was eager to taste him and left his mouth open to take him. "Oh, Sammy, you've been practicing...." he commented with a deep groan when he felt the wet tongue swirling around his shaft. "Don't tell me you've been going _Deep Throat_ with Damien whenever I'm not around."

"Tch, he probably found your hentai shit when you weren't looking," grinned Damien. "Why do you think he opted to wear that-- uhh, fuck-- that fucking Japanese schoolgirl uniform for you the last time you guys played?"

"Shut up...." Sam couldn't concentrate other than total euphoria of his body being used. His jaw was beginning to ache and his inner muscles were sore that it felt a little numb but he didn't care. The stressful days of studying and writing down paperworks at law school would just melt away, thanks to these two. Damien was picking up the pace, making a brief eye contact with his younger twin and gave a toothy grin.

Dean noticed it and smirked back at the meaning, before reaching down Sam's stomach to fist around his erection. That made Sam shudder, he writhed and twisted but it was getting too much again. "Fuck, baby bro, I'm about to lose it so bad...." growled Damien.

"Me too...." grunted Dean, simultaneously screwing his little brother's mouth while jerking him off. Sam moaned over his manhood and writhed again. He was so overly sensitive, he would go off at any second as Damien repeatedly jabbed at his sweet spot. And it was about to work, when the oldest twin bucked much too harshly.

"Mm-mmhhh....!" he moaned out with his muscles tensed up for a moment before he finally came. Both twin growled in unison when the semen splurted out, reaching and landing as far as the taller man's chin as he tensed up again.

"Argh, fuck....! Fuck....!" gritted Damien, slamming his hips down and growled as he came in the tight spazzing orifice. "Fuck yeah, take it....!"

"Oh! Fuck, shit....!" groaned Dean, he pulled away from Sam's sore mouth and jerked off a couple of time. "Shit....!" The white fluid splurted out of his twitching erection and splattered all over his brother's stupefied face.

"Money shot, nice....!" panted Damien. His green-gold eyes rolled to the back of his head from riding out his orgasm and groaned with utter satisfaction. "That was so fucking hot.... fuck...." He let go of Sam's knees and leaned down to his panting brother.

"Da.... Damien...." wheezed Sam, quivering underneath him when he felt his tongue lapping over his sticky face.

"Good job, Sammy...." rumbled Damien, his tongue swiping over his thin lips before kissing him. "You wanna do this again....?"

"Fuck off...." came his exhausted voice. But Damien merely chuckled as he glanced at Dean who in turn leaned to kiss his twin.

"Hmm.... I dunno about you guys, but I think we should clean up," smirked Dean.

"Oh, a bath together....? You do realize that the tub could barely fit Sam, let alone all three of us," grinned Damien.

"Who says you're included? I want my alone time with Sammy in the tub," he huffed.

"I wanna bathe with him too, bitch."

"Fine then. We decided with Rock, Paper, Scissor," Dean challenged though his older twin frowned at that.

"You always choose scissor, we all know that," he grunted, pulling out of Sam who shuddered at the sudden empty feeling as he got off the bed.

"You don't know that--"

"We always know that--"

"Fuck, can both of you shut up....?" mumbled Sam, wincing as he turned to his side away from the twins. He was so tired and sticky, with the semen oozing out of him. "Don't really care who wants to bathe with me.... But you guys got to change my sheets for this. I'm not going to sleep in smelly sheets."

"Ah.... Thats reminds me, I got early shift at the bar," Damien quickly replied as he turned to leave the room.

"Dude! You wanted this, yet you're bailing out on a simple chore?" frowned Dean.

"Doesn't matter. Gonna take a quick shower and be outta here," he smirked, ducking out of the door. "See ya later, losers....!" Dean huffed out a breath, he should have expected that. But.... at least he got his little brother to himself as he glanced at him and decided to laid next to him.

".... You okay, Sammy?" he muttered, spooning right behind him.

"Hm, yeah.... You guys worked me over, but it was good," nodded Sam.

"Really? So you wanna do it again, huh?" he smirked, placing light kisses on his mole-scattered back.

"Who knows.... But knowing Damien, he always gets his way," he sighed.

"Yeah, that's true...." They laid there for a while, enjoying the calming silence in the bedroom, before Sam made a questionable sigh.

".... You think Damien still has that dog collar he used on you that one time?" he asked.

"I don't fucking know, that bastard was crazy to use that," shrugged Dean.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**The End.**


End file.
